


Purified Darkness

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Daniel, Corruption, Cult, Danvid, Dark!David, Death, M/M, Murder, Top!David
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: David took a little too long trying to think of what to do with Daniel's employment. Failing to save the children, David is forced into the sauna, but things don't turn out quite like Daniel had expected it to.





	Purified Darkness

“I love you Daniel!” Max walked toward the table with a smile and wide eyes.

David tensed up, putting a hand to his chin. “But Max doesn’t love anything….” He turned his back to the table in thought. “There is no way Daniel could be a better camp counselor to that extent! Something strange is going on!” He punched his fist into his palm, wincing and shaking his hand. “Owie…I am just going to have to tell him that we can’t keep him employed!” Nodding in affirmation, he turned back to actually confront Daniel.

The scene he turned back to made his blood run cold, his eyes went wide with horror, and his hands flew up to his mouth. Laying on the ground were all the campers, holding solo cups in their hands, and their throats slashed. Daniel’s white clothes were covered in blood, he smiled at David, walking toward him with the bloody knife in one hand.

“It will all be alright David! They just ascended!” Daniel’s smile scared David, the redhead backing away, the tears streaming from his eyes. “Come now David, if you just come with me, all those negative emotions you are feeling right now will go away.”

“Daniel! H-How could you?! They are dead!” David started to hyperventilate. “You murdered all the campers! They were children!”

Daniel laughed, grabbing one of David’s arms, pulling him forcefully toward the sauna. “Oh, don’t act so innocent David.” He pushed David toward the sauna. “I know this isn’t the first time campers have died, been seriously injured, or have gone missing.” The door opened behind David, Daniel pushing him in. “I also know your little secret, Davey~”

David slammed his fist into the door when it closed. “Daniel! Please don’t do this!” Steam began to fill the room, the audio turning on telling David he was safe. “No! It was an accident! I swear! I didn’t mean to!”

“Are you sure about that Davey?” Jasper’s voice came from behind him in the sauna, just barely noticeable over the ‘You are safe’ message. “You sure seemed happy about it when it happened.”

“J-Jasper I….” David’s head started to become foggy. “I just wanted to be the best camper….”

“That was a very selfish thing, Davey.” Jasper moved closer to David, his eye hanging from the socket. “You told Mr.Campbell, you let this happen to me. You could have saved me, I was still alive you know? I saw that twisted look on your face as you stood over my body….”

David put his hands to his head screaming loudly inside the sauna. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I was just a kid!”

Jasper hovered off the ground, placing a hand on David’s chest. “Stop fighting yourself, Davey….” Blood started to come from Jasper’s mouth. “You can’t become pure if you keep lying to yourself and everyone around you.”

The tears stopped, David’s body going slack, and Jasper’s image disappeared. Daniel waited a couple minutes, then opened the door to let David out. “So, David! How do you fee-” His eyes went wide, David turning around quickly and grabbing him from around the waist. “What are you doing?!”

David’s head rolled to the side, his eyes wide, a strange smile on his face. “Thank you, Daniel! I finally understand now.”

“Um...That’s great…” Daniel went to get away from David, but was pulled even closer. “Mind releasing me?”

“You killed all the campers….” David used his free hand to grab Daniel’s chin. “I have no campers and that means Mr.Campbell is going to blame me for  _ all _ of this.” Letting out a laugh, David ran his thumb over Daniel’s bottom lip. “My eyes have been opened because of you. I can finally be my true self and there is nothing holding me back now.”

“I think something might have gone a little wrong in the sauna….” Daniel started to look a little nervous. “Maybe you should go back in and we’ll try again….”

“That doesn’t really work for me, Daniel.” David moved his face close to the blonde’s. “I don’t want to be exposed to whatever you did to me in there again.”

“David what are you-” Daniel made a small noise, David’s lips pressing against his.

David’s hand on Daniel’s hip moved down, grabbing the blonde’s ass and causing Daniel to jerk into him with a gasp. Taking the opportunity, David pushed his tongue into Daniel’s mouth. Daniel’s eyes darted around, really confused about why the purification process didn’t seem to have worked.

Daniel squirmed against David, feeling David squeeze his ass again, and struggling not to blush. Breaking the kiss, he put his hands on David’s chest. “This isn’t what was supposed to happen! You were supposed to become mindless and willing to ascend!” He tried to pull away from David. “I have no idea what could have gone wrong!”

“You called me Davey and said you know my secret...I wonder if that is really true or if you were trying to mess with my mind…” David tightened both hands on Daniel’s ass, pulling his hips against his. “Did someone tell you something?”

Daniel took in a sharp breath, his heart speeding up in his chest. “Shit…” His body jerked, as David started to grind his crotch into his. “David…” Daniel struggled to keep his eyes open. “..This wasn’t supposed to happen…”

“Didn’t you want everyone to love you, Daniel?” David pushed Daniel roughly against a tree, looking him in the eyes, neither of them blinking. “You made all the campers love you, then you killed them...That wasn’t very nice Daniel, that isn’t a camp counselor’s job.”

A moan escaped Daniel, his hands going to David’s shoulders, his cock becoming hard from the rubbing. “Fuck...David you don’t want to do this sort of thing. It is just an error with the sauna...This is the complete opposite of becoming purified!”

“I guess that means I can’t ascend like the children hmm?” David moved a hand into the back of Daniel’s pants, pushing a finger into him.

“Dammit…” Daniel tightened around the finger.

“Did Jasper visit you? What did he tell you about me?” David pushed a second finger into Daniel, pushing them deeper into him, and spreading them.

Daniel’s grip on David’s shoulders tightened. “So it is about that ghost kid….UGN!” Daniel gasped loudly, David becoming rougher with his fingers and hip motions.

“I think your little sauna just brought out the side of me that I’ve been trying  _ sooooo _ hard to repress….” David moved his mouth to Daniel’s neck. “I tried to be the best camper...I tried to be the best camp counselor….I wanted Mr.Campbell’s approval so badly….” He bit into Daniel’s neck, drawing a little blood, Daniel hissing in pain. “The pills can only do so much….It takes so much effort to be happy all the time...To stop the urges….” David licked the blood. “Every time one of the campers would drive me to my limit...Having to stay calm….”

“All the sauna did was remove the toxins that were in your pills...Fuck...Ahhh!” Daniel’s head slammed back against the tree, David pulling his pants down to his hips. “David, think about what you are doing. Are you really sure you want to go down this path?!” He was trying to get David to think clearer, trying to get him to snap out of the brainwashed state he was sure he was in.

David turned Daniel around, forcing him to hug the tree, and unbuckled his shorts. “It’s no use, Daniel, I’ve been released from any responsibility because of you….There is no way I can cover up a whole group of campers going missing….” He pressed the head of his cock to Daniel’s ass. “I’ve also wanted to have you like this the moment I met you...I guess you could say I’m a bit of a narcissist with how uncanny it is we look alike….”

“Wait! At least don’t go in dr-AHHH!” Daniel screamed, nails digging into the tree, feeling David thrust hard deep inside him. “Fuck....Shit...Nnnm….” Daniel rested his head against the tree, blood trickling down his legs and staining his already blood covered pants.

David held onto Daniel’s sides, moving them up and pinching the blonde man’s nipples. “Look how hard they are...You actually are enjoying this aren’t you Daniel?” David started to rock his hips against Daniel, completely inside him, listening to the erotic noises coming from the cult leader. “Huff...Huff…Mmnn...You feel great...” The redhead put his head on Daniel’s back, starting a rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back roughly into him.

Daniel moaned loudly, rocking his hips back with each of David’s thrust, pieces of bark from the tree pressing under his nails from how hard he dug them into it. “I was supposed to kill you too…” He gasped, his shoes pushing hard into the ground. “It wasn’t supposed to end up like this….”

“Sometimes things don’t go the way you want it to.” David slammed harder against Daniel, feeling him twitch around him. “I didn’t think that helping Mr.Campbell would result in everything I’ve had to go through since I was a camper…” He reached down, grabbing Daniel’s cock, squeezing it. “I thought I was going to be his favorite...That things were going to be different the older I got….”

Daniel’s legs shook, his cock throbbing in David’s hand. “Did he molest you or something?”

“Mr.Campbell never laid a hand on me…” David ran his hand up and down Daniel’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head. “But I wanted his approval so much. I couldn’t stand when other campers tried to come between us or tried to get him in trouble…” His grip tightened around Daniel, thrusting in time with his hand motion. “But all that has earned me is watching brats for three months, constantly having to cover up his crimes...Then  **_you_ ** came…..I thought that I could finally prove myself if I could get this summer to go well.”

Daniel jerked his hips into David’s hand and cock, breathing hitching, sweat covering his face, mouth going dry. “What...What exactly were you planning to get out of his approval?”

“I just wanted him to acknowledge all the things I’ve done for him! To just have him be proud of me!” David hit against Daniel’s prostate.

“Fuck! David!” Daniel’s knees buckled, falling against the tree, his cum hitting the tree and some running down David’s hand. His eyes rolled back, feeling David’s warm cum fill him, his ass muscles tightening and twitching.

David pulled out of Daniel, letting the cultist fall to his knees. “It doesn’t matter anymore. I don’t need that man’s approval anymore….I don’t need to cover for him anymore….” In the direction of camp, David and Daniel heard Gwen’s shrill scream. “Looks like Gwen is back….”

 

TBC


End file.
